


Fell Star

by Tyrux



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Agarthans, Gen, Nabateans - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Romance of the World's Perdition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrux/pseuds/Tyrux
Summary: Periander had seen it once before, from a distance, but heard many more stories. It appeared before them in its true, monstrous form—not the vaguely human approximation it had deceivingly worn in day’s past. Its pale, feathered visage seemed almost in mockery of the Gods, yet other features betrayed its true nature. Six verdant eyes roved across the assembled soldiers as a man might gaze upon an ant, while its maw hung open just so—enough to see the countless vicious fangs lurking within.The Fell Star bore its moniker for a reason.Its nature was that of extinction.At the beginning of the end, Sothis comes before Agartha.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33
Collections: In Time’s Flow





	Fell Star

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the FE3H fan album _In Time's Flow._ I highly recommend listening to its accompanying piece as you read, [_The Spirit Dais (Thunder)_](https://fe3hfm.bandcamp.com/track/the-spirit-dais-thunder) (and check out the rest sometime!)

“You really think we can pull this off?”

“It is not a matter of thought. We will succeed, or Agartha will fall.”

“Well, there’s always the backup plan. But of course, that involves-”

 _“Yes,_ Periander.”

“Alright, alright! I get the picture.”

Anacharsis snorted in response, and Periander took to gazing down at the forest once more.

The two Agarthans sat atop the citadel walls of Muziris, smooth black armor glinting in the sunlight. It was surprisingly peaceful, considering the occasion. What was at stake.

The nearest loudspeaker clicked twice before kicking in. The west wall, then.

_“Incoming. The Fell Star, and eleven beasts in tow.”_

“Well, shall we greet the guests?” Periander said with a grin.

 _“You and I_ won’t be greeting anyone,” Anacharsis grunted. “Our mission is in Lord Zahras’s hands now.”

* * *

The bustling courtyard had assembled itself into orderly formation by the time the two reached the ground floor. Lord Zahras kneeled at its heart, dark feathered cloak flowing over his shoulders. Periander slipped silently into place, Anacharsis at his side.

For several long moments, Agartha held its breath.

Then, all at once, darkness fell over the citadel—a shadow to blot out the sun, and the Fell Star descended upon Muziris.

Periander had seen it once before, from a distance, but heard many more stories. It appeared before them in its true, monstrous form—not the vaguely human approximation it had deceivingly worn in day’s past. Its pale, feathered visage seemed almost in mockery of the Gods, yet other features betrayed its true nature. Six verdant eyes roved across the assembled soldiers as a man might gaze upon an ant, while its maw hung open just so—enough to see the countless vicious fangs lurking within.

The Fell Star bore its moniker for a reason.

Its nature was that of extinction.

As such, neither side invested much effort into the pretenses of negotiation. Its winged children landed in their mother’s wake; monstrous bodies perched upon the walls like vultures.

 _“Humans of Agartha,”_ the False God spoke, its voice deceptively serene. _“I have given you seven days, and I come before you now seeking resolution. Still, I hear word of death and destruction across the lands.”_ Its tale rose and swung through the air violently, sending several nearby men flinching back. _“Your kind spills your own lifeblood, and the lifeblood of Fódlan in turn.”_

The Fell Star’s horned visage lowered to the earth; fangs bared. _“Who among you will give me my answer?”_

“I am Zahras. I speak for Agartha.”

The Fell Star cocked its head. _“Well then, Zahras of Agartha? What say you in defense of your people’s crimes.”_

“I say this, Fell Star-”

 _“I am Sothis!”_ the Fell Star thundered, teeth gnashing like a thousand blades. _“You will do away with that moniker and address me as such.”_

Lord Zahras grunted, glaring up at the False God. His defiance was, quite frankly, impressive. _I suppose that’s why he’s an Agastya,_ Periander pondered.

“Sothis,” he said, spitting the same as though it were poison upon his tongue. “I tell you this once, and only once. Your kind has no place meddling in our affairs. Thinis, Malum, Septen, Llium, these are Agarthan lands—lands protected by the Gods. Our internal disputes will be resolved without your support. We were here before you descended from the stars, and we shall be here long after.”

The Fell Star’s eyes shut; its head bowed almost mournfully. The sigh that rumbled from its throat was closer to a roar. _“You truly are like children. I will not see you destroy yourselves so pettily. If your Gods will not save you, I suppose it is up to me to-”_

Lord Zahras’s hands met his chest, and his grunt of pain was Agartha’s rallying cry.

The obelisks sparked to life, dark magic pulsing through the stonework before spreading in a defensive wall around the courtyard. One of the beasts let out a bellowing roar, only to slam head-first into the arcane wall and lunge back, scales burned black. The False God spread her wings, yet the Titanus lying in wait on either side grappled with her until she was thrust back to the earth.

 _“Zahras,”_ the Fell Star hissed. _“Stop this. I will warn you only once.”_

“I have no fear,” Lord Zahras roared in response, violet flames engulfing his body. “My sacrifice will rid Thinis of the False God that has long infested it!”

With a cry, Lord Zahras ripped his hands free. Periander averted his eyes, but the sickening _crunch_ of Lord Zahras’s heart echoed across the courtyard nonetheless.

“Be gone with you...” he murmured, barely audible before he collapsed to the ground.

The beasts outside bayed in their alien tongue as the spell’s darkness engulfed the Fell Star. Something vaguely akin to surprise crossed its features—then the shadows surged, and the courtyard lay empty.

The courtyard lay silent for a long moment, broken by a single, collective sigh of relief.

Lord Zahras did not rise, but Agarthans were not helpless, subservient beings—not like the beasts that howled for their mother even still. Defenses were to be activated; weapons engaged. This day, basked in the sacred sun, would be the first on the long road. Despair would be averted, and Thinis would be free of its invaders at last.

Periander pulled off his helmet, turning to Anacharsis with a grin. “I’ll admit, you were right-”

* * *

“You really think we can pull this off?”

“It is not a matter of thought. We will succeed, or Agartha will fall.”

“Well, there’s always the backup plan. But of course, that involves-”

 _“Yes,_ Periander.”

“Alright, alright! I get the picture.”

Anacharsis snorted in response, and Periander took to gazing down at the forest once more.

The two Agarthans sat atop the citadel walls of Muziris, smooth black armor glinting in the sunlight. It was surprisingly peaceful, considering-

The wall _quaked_ beneath them, and the citadel hummed as emergency protocols engaged. Spinning back, Perianders eyes widened, gripping the rail as a _monstrous_ form descended upon the citadel. It tilted its head, and a pulsating beam of radiance engulfed the west wall, leaving only smoldering ruins in its wake.

 _“YOU WERE WARNED,”_ the Fell Star roared, form basked in the light of the rising sun. _“I have judged the heart of Agartha, and found it_ wanting. _”_

Its children descended in its wake, raining destruction and death upon the stronghold. Golems and Viskam sparked to life across the walls, grappling with the beasts and returning fire in equal spades.

“Engage the Fell Star!” Lord Zahras ordered, his voice echoing through the nearest loudspeaker. “Pin her to the earth! With the Gods at our back, we will-!”

The Fell Star landed in the courtyard, and the world shuddered in its wake. Lord Zahras’s voice fell silent.

Anacharsis spun to him, her hands grasping his shoulders. “Go. Agartha must endure.”

Periander shook his head. “If we commit our resources now, there’s still a chance-”

“It won’t work,” she insisted. “Despair must be averted, at any cost.

He opened his mouth to argue, then paused, bowing his head. At last, he let out a low murmur. “May the Gods be with you, Anacharsis.”

She nodded, reaching for her blade. “And you, Periander.”

They ran in opposite directions, and neither looked back.

The outer defenses were holding well, considering they were designed for men and not winged beasts. Nonetheless, the creatures had them vastly outgunned—and by all accounts, the Fell Star was near-invulnerable.

This was truly the only way.

Periander sprinted across the edge of the courtyard, leaving the wall behind not a moment too soon as it erupted in his wake.

Clearly “relatively well” was not nearly enough. Before him, others rushed for the inner sanctum. Most did not make it, and as the last lingered at the door-

“Hold!” Periander shouted, barely slipping through as the gates slammed shut. He glared up at the nearest man. “What part of _hold_ do you not understand?”

Some measly apology was stammered, but he had no time to waste on triviality. Turning down the hall, his hand flew across the controls of the nearest lift. Shuddering, the device propelled him deep into the citadel’s heart, beyond the warmth of the sun. It was ironic that this, of all places, was where its power could be truly commanded.

Muziris’s lowest reaches lay silent, even as the citadel above trembled and quaked. He couldn’t imagine those who remained would hold long. They had known from the beginning traditional warfare was doomed against the power the Fell Star.

Pressing his hand to cool stone, the lift slid open once more, and he stepped inside the chamber. A focusing crystal hung from the ceiling, pointed down at the runes etched into the earth. He kneeled to the ground, hastily etching the names of his targets into the stone as the old magics flowed through his veins in streaks of violet light.

_Malum. Septen. Llium. Thinis._

The earth trembled once more, and the walls around him crumbled away. The False God’s despicable visage loomed over him, standing within the shattered remains of the citadel. Its green eyes glowed with something vaguely akin to fear.

It understood what was at stake.

 _“Agarthan,”_ the Fell Star growled low. _“Step back.”_

Periander laughed openly. “I go to my Gods, Fell Star! Will yours grant you such kindness?”

_“Your actions doom Agartha. Do not act so rashly!”_

The False God was trying to keep him talking. Now that was _truly_ laughable, but he could hear the beating wings of beasts above. There was no time for indulgences.

He closed his eyes, etching the warmth of the sacred sun’s embrace into his mind.

“You misunderstand, Fell Star. I do this, for _all_ Agartha…”

It lunged forward, maw wide. _“AGARTHAN-!”_

“LET THERE BE LIGHT!”

* * *

Sothis gazed down upon the blighted landscape, scorched and blackened. Lakes and rivers lay evaporated, impact craters pocket-marking the earth where verdant forests had once stood proudly. 

It was an atrocity.

Many of her children had gone elsewhere, to confirm how widespread Agartha’s gambit had been, but she knew in her heart it was futile. All this to slay her, and now not even ash remained of their corpses.

 _Was it worth it?_ she pondered, hovering there above the desolation. _Is this what your gods wanted of you?_

_Perhaps, had I remained in the darkness..._

“Mother?” a voice softly called from beneath her wing. Evidently, not all her children had gone elsewhere. “Are you well?”

 _“Begalta,”_ she said, voice soft as she looked to her daughter. Evidently, _she_ was not, abject horror burned into her gaze.

As her mother, it was her duty to remain strong.

 _“I am fine, dear child,”_ she murmured. _“Come. It’s time we return home.”_


End file.
